Not Intrested (In You)
by That-Mad-Hattie
Summary: My name is Yasu Honda and I am generally apathetic towards most things. But I'd do anything for my little sister Tohru. Even if that means living with 2 young men and a pervert. Even if we find out they can turn into zodiac animals. Especially when I find out they are all very hot... Anyways, I won't let anything happen to her.


"Did you get everything, Tohru?"

"I don't think I've forgotten anything! Looks pretty hot today."

"Mom, we'll leave you to tend to the house."

My name is Yasu Honda. The airhead is my little sister Tohru. And no, we didn't always live in a tent in the middle of the forest. Our mother raised us by herself, But she passed away this May. We live with our grandfather for a bit, but then the house had to be remodeled to fit other relatives who would be staying there soon.

We told Grandfather that we had a place to stay, but we didn't want to intrude on any of our friends. Then Tohru decided we would secretly live on our own. I didn't really care, but I support her in all her decisions. So here we are... Living in a tent... In the woods. Oh well.

"Is that a house?" I heard Tohru ask. I looked up and there was indeed a house.

"Yeah, it is. Huh, wonder why we hadn't seen it before. Whatever, let's get going." I look back down at the trail and started walking again... Then I heard Tohru walk away. I sighed and turned around. There she was. Walking towards the house. I followed her because with her luck it probably belongs to a psycho or a pervert or was infested with rats.

We got to the front of the house and looked around. It looked pretty big. Now I'm starting to wonder who lives in such an expensive looking house. I looked down at the porch. It seemed someone painted rocks to look like animals. "Aw, how cute!" Tohru said looking at them as well.

"How rare. There are people here? Wow! And she's a high school student!" I heard that. At least I was right about the pervert part. I looked at the man who spoke. He looked attractive, but too old for me. I sighed, I really need a boyfriend.

"He-hello... I'm sorry about looking around without your permission!" Tohru looked like she was freaking out.

"It's okay, look if you want. I only put them out to dry. Young people like you would think it's boring." Yep, I find it pretty boring.

"Oh no, it's the twelve animals of the zodiac! I could never be bored of them! And they look so cute!" Tohru said. Oh, so that's what they are? I never really paid attention to stuff like that.

"Really? I like them too." The man said kneeling down as if to get a better look. But didn't he make them? I would assume he liked them.

"But I should have known... There's no cat here..." Is she still hung up on that cat thing? It's just an old Legend.

"Cat? Ah... You've heard of the story about the cat in the Legend of the Twelve Animal Zodiac?" So the guy does know about it...

"Yeah. Our mom used to tell us the story..."

_"Long long ago God told the animals, "Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late." After hearing the news, the rat who likes practical jokes... Told it's neighbor, the cat, that the banquet is the day after tomorrow. On that day, the rat rode on the ox, and jumped off to get into the banquet first. The ox followed, then came the tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning. All except for the deceived cat..." _

_Mom ended the story and looked over at us. "Tohru, why are you crying?"_

_"Poor... cat... I've decided! I don't want my sign to be a dog, I want it to be a cat!"_

_"Tohru, it doesn't work like that..." I said as I got ready to sleep._

_"Would you rather be a cat then a monkey?"_

_"I don't really care."_

"oh...? If he found out he had a fanclub..." What? If he? Why does this guy sounds like he knows the cat from the story? Maybe I was right about the psycho part too... "Your true sign is a dog, right? No wonder I feel close to you, because I'm also a dog..." I was gonna punch him for hitting on my sister... But it seems someone else got to him first.

**Thwack!** "You look like a pedophile saying that..." Who?

"Shame on you, she's in high school." Yuki Sohma. The Prince. The most gorgeous boy in school. Was standing in front of us after slamming his book bag onto the perverts head.

"Ah! That hurt! What do you have in there, a dictionary?" The black haired man said while rubbing the wound.

"No, I have two."

I looked at The Prince. "Why do you have two dictionaries in your bag?"

With a last scolding glance at the dog he told me, "You just saw why."

Fair enough.

Yuki then turned to Tohru with a concerned look, "Honda-san are you ok? I hope my cousin didn't do anything weird." Too late.

"So you two are actually Yuki's classmates? I'm Shigure Sohma, Yuki's cousin."

"I'm a year older." I tell him, to which Tohru nods.

"Honda-sans why are you here?" The Prince asked.

My sister promptly starts spazzing so I cut in, "We live near here."

"Nearby?"

Prince offered to walk with us to school since we're all going the same way. At the gates of the school I split from the other two since I'm a year older and had to go to a different part of the building than the others.

I was sitting in my homeroom waiting for class to start when my TID (Tohru's In Danger) sense went off. I shot up and started running. Everyone got out of the way immediately. It was a well known fact in my year that I'm an apathetic and lazy person, so when I start running, I mean business.

As I got near where I knew my sister was, I saw Four of the Slut Squad already running away. Huh, Uo and Hana must have gotten to them before me.

Turning the corner, I saw exactly what I expected, Uo hugging Tohru and Hana with her aura surrounding them. I call out to them.

"Hey, Tohru okay?"

"She's/I'm okay." Was their reply. I nodded. Good.

I made it back to my class right as the bell rang. Plopping in my seat I started not paying attention to the lesson being taught.

I finish all my classes with the minimal amount of effort and head to the main entrance as the bell rings. I was swapping out my shoes when I hear Tohru's voice.

"Ah, Sohma-san!"

Huh. Guess we're going to be walking with Prince again.

That's exactly what happened.

… "-talking about the year of the cat?" Yuki's voice reached my ears. Oh, I must have zoned out.

Tohru looked delighted though. "Yeah! Mom used to tell us that story all the time! I love cats!"

"Cats are stupid!" That was rude. "Honda-san, do you know why the zodiac is the way it is? It was originally a means of telling time, then ying-yang and the elements got mixed in. It became a fortune telling thing. But there was never room for the cat. The math just isn't there. Cats are stupid! Trying to fit in where they don't belong!"

Tohru looked stunned. "Sohma-san do you really hate cats?"

There was a moment of silence before my watch went off. Looks like it's time for work. Tohru worked as a custodian at a major office building, while I worked as a tailor at an eccentric clothes shop in town.

I said goodbye to the Prince and Tohru before turning down a different street towards work.

I get back after Tohru gets off work, which was unusual, but I had a dress to finish by tomorrow.

When I got to the tent, my naive, gullible, likely to go off with strange men, little sister wasn't there.

I had forgotten my phone at work, so I had to find her the old fashioned way. I checked everywhere, the river, the clearing, and the fruit trees nearby. Nothing. I went back to the tent to see if she came back while I was looking.

Nope.

The panic really sets in when I hear a howl. Suddenly I was on the ground, my leg trapped under a mound of dirt and rock, along with the tent.

It didn't feel broken, but it did hurt. So I decide to just wait for Tohru and not make the situation worse by trying to get out on my own. I'm laying on my back so at least I'm mostly comfortable.

"Waa!? Mom's picture is still in there!"

Tohru. Her voice was coming from the other side of the mound.

"I need to get her out! She'll be in pain!" Tohru…

As much as I'd hate to worry her more, I need her help to get out of here.

I spoke loudly, "Tohru, Mom will be fine for a while, and Grandpa has a spare picture of her. Right now, you need to focus. My leg is trapped under some rocks."

"Yasu!" She ran around the pile and stopped in front of me. I looked at her and saw the Sohmas watching concerned as well.

"Oh, hey Sohma-san, Prince-kun."

They careful dug my leg out and we all headed to their house after I assured them that my leg wasn't broken and I didn't need a doctor. Yuki was helping me walk after I stumbled on my bad leg a few times.

"Yuki went looking for some ice for you both." Shigure said. I had been told on the way to their house that Tohru was coming down with something. I wish I would have noticed before, I would've called into her work for her. "It must be hard for you two, going to highschool and working almost full-time on top of that? I would have never been able to do that."

"I'm sorry…" Tohru… "Now, we lost our home again…" Don't say it.

"You must be feeling pretty down, huh?" Shigure, don't get her started on that.

"No, I know there are worse things… Like how I didn't tell her to be safe and that I'd see her soon. That morning… of the car accident. I had a test that day, and i made Yasu stay up with me all night to help me study. in the morning, we overslept. I couldn't even get up enough to tell her to be safe. I'm pathetic. I was thinking of dropping out of highschool and just working, but Mom said that she wanted us to graduate. So I have to work hard to make it through school."

I couldn't take remembering this. I got to my feet from where I was sitting near the door and hobbled away from the scene as silently as I could. I only made it to the pond, but that was enough. I was out of earshot and left to my bad memories.

Squeaks. I could here hundreds of tiny squeeks coming and leading away from the house. Was I right about this place being infested with rats too?

Oh well. Back to wallowing in the reflection of my life.

**Slam!** I shot awake. I could here Tohru yelling something but I was too busy trying to figure out how I got back inside. I'm sure I fell asleep by the pond… One of the Sohma's must have carried me back.

"Honda-kun." I snapped back to the reality of The Prince holding out a bag to me. "I brought back everything that I could find in the tent. There wasn't a lot, so could you check to make sure I got everything? Then I can show you to the room we'll be sharing, after we put Honda-sans things in her new room."

I stared at him. What? Share? New room?...

What?

Deciding to worry about all that later, I got up and followed them up the stairs, almost tripping because of my currently bum leg. It took me longer than I thought it would get to the top, but when I did I heard a crash and yelling.

There was a puff of colorful smoke as I finally made it to the room everyone was in.

"What was that?" I probably should have sounded more concerned, but deadpan is all I can manage this early in the morning.

The resident pervert started speaking, "You see, that was-"

"He turned into a cat!" I looked behind him at Tohru, who was holding a very orange cat over a pile of clothes that I'm sure don't belong to anyone here.

That's when Tohru decided to get hit in the head with falling wood from a hole in the roof that I hadn't noticed, swaying to the side and landing on the Sohma's.

**POOF!**

Let's do a head count.

Me. My sister. A dog that was once Shigure. A rat that was once The Prince. And a mysterious cat, that I'm fairly certain was a person too.

What is my life?


End file.
